Honeymoon
by xNJx
Summary: Tony et Loki se sont dit 'oui' pour la vie / FROSTIRON, rating M /


**Honeymoon.**

...

 **NDA :** Bon. Vous le vouliez. **Beh voilà**. Fallait pas m'énerver, **mouahaha**. Non, sérieusement. Depuis quelques jours j'ai trois quatre lectrices qui me disent que je suis **super méchante** avec les personnages (enfin, que j'aime les faire **souffrir** et tout et tout, ou que j'adore faire ressurgir **un passé douloureux** pour mieux les **martyriser** -me demandez pas pourquoi je m'éclate à mettre des passages en gras, je sais pas moi même- bref que je suis une sadique). Eh, j'suis pas comme ça (enfin...ouais, _bon bref_ ).

Voici la preuve que je sais aussi écrire des choses toutes mimis pour faire battre vos coeurs, mes douces lectrices.

Je dédie notamment cet OS à _Aurore_ : J'espère que tu vas bien -mieux- et que tu passes de belles vacances. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais. Matin, midi, soir, nuit. Milliards de câlins pour toi.

...

« Je suis tellement heureux ! » s'écria Loki, assit sur le siège passager de la décapotable de luxe. Il avait les bras levés vers le ciel, et ses longs cheveux corbeau volaient dans tous les sens.

A ses côtés, au volant de la voiture, Tony l'observait avec un grand sourire. Un sourire qui s'élargissait toujours plus.

La voiture fit une légère embardée lorsque Loki enlaça Tony. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je suis tellement heureux d'être Monsieur Loki Stark. »

A cette déclaration, Tony écrasa la pédale de frein et se gara sur le bas côté. Il attrapa ensuite Loki par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Je t'aime, » souffla Tony sur la bouche de son mari.

Sur le coffre de la décapotable, l'inscription _Jeunes Mariés_ flamboyait.

Les mains de Tony vagabondaient avec expertise sur la taille et dans les cheveux de Loki.

« J'ai envie de toi, » gémit-il.

Loki s'esclaffa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tony.

« On va pas faire ça ici. Je veux quelque chose de romantique. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre.

« Bon. Ok, Monsieur Stark. Trouvons un hôtel ou quelque chose du genre, mon amour. »

…

Plusieurs longs kilomètres plus tard, Tony s'arrêta à un motel. Il restait plusieurs chambres et puis de toute façon c'était le premier motel avant longtemps.

Loki observait les alentours tandis que Tony se chargeait de tout à la réception. L'homme à la réception, d'ailleurs, était un homme d'âge mûr et sympathique.

La chambre était très grande et propre.

Loki se fit couler un bain et rigolait lorsqu'il entendait Tony chanter en rythme avec la radio, ou gloussait lorsque son mari lui disait tout ce qu'il aimerait faire avec lui.

Il était définitivement heureux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bain, Tony l'attrapa par la taille et le déposa sur le lit tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Sa langue se fraya rapidement un chemin dans sa bouche, par automatisme et il entreprit de le caresser. Loki avait une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, alors il ne fut pas bien compliqué de l'en débarrasser.

Tony baisa son cou longuement, avant de s'attaquer à ses mamelons puis à une zone située au sud. Loki gémissait et miaulait tant la langue de Tony lui procurait ce dont il avait besoin.

« To-Tony je vais -je vais- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Tony l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Loki était rouge d'envie et sa queue était tellement tendue. Il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

Tony le pénétra après l'avoir préparé et lui fit doucement l'amour, avant de le prendre plus sauvagement, mais sans jamais oublier de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait à travers diverses caresses et louanges.

« Oh mon dieu. » gémit Loki, en accentuant les mouvements.

Il sentait ses jambes trembler tant il était au bord de l'orgasme. Mais dieu que c'était bon.

Tony l'attrapa par la taille pour l'aider. Les mouvements devinrent plus brusques, rapides, sauvages.

Le premier orgasme balaya toute pensée logique. Le second, qui arriva juste après, le laissa dans une bulle de désir qui quémandait toujours plus.

« Toujours aussi heureux ? » demanda Tony, en le collant à son torse pour lui laisser du répis.

Loki se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. Je le serai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

…

 _Honeymoon._

 _The end._

 **NDA :** Ok, je sais. C'est absolument court (me tapez pas svp). Mais une petite bulle de tendresse et de chaleur est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et puis je vous aime trop alors de l'amour pour vous. _Bisous bisous. Angie._

…


End file.
